Alternative Ever After
by SEGABriana
Summary: A heavy price comes and goes when Fumu Parm wakes up in a kingdom she doesn't even know. When an attack leads to an adventure in space, she teams up with Lady Riley Slyie to get the power stars back. Little did they know, old enemies will return, past will surface, and the final battle with "him" is upon them. They're determined to come out alive.


Lies. They can spread from one person to another. The lie gets bigger and bigger when told to another person. It's like a star. The star gets gas full of lies. The star can be an evil star of lies. Over many years ago, a girl built an observatory to keep a watch on the comets. The observatory is the Comet Observatory. It's inhabited by small little stars known as the Lumas. They protect the universe from collapsing into a black hole.

But the observatory was no longer a place for the Lumas. _He_ attacks the observatory, shattering the stars across the universe. The Lumas and their mother tried to fight back, but it was useless. With the stars gone, the observatory can't fly to get the stars back. They knew that nightmares are plaguing the people of the lower world.

They need to get the stars back to give power to the observatory. He wants the stars to bend the will of reality. This was not the end, but a new beginning for the universe. The universe was an endless cycle, but one that never repeats itself exactly the same way each time.

* * *

The night shines in the dancing sky of stars. Everything around the castle seemed peaceful. The princess walked down to the castle after an evening with the Mario Brothers. It was nice to spend some time with them after the Star Festival. Though after the festival ended, some strange things have been happening. The rain turned to acid rain, lighting doesn't seem to happen anymore, the trees lost all of their colors. She has been trying to figure out what is happening to her kingdom. She fully knows of what is happening in outer space with the nightmares…... and _him_.

When she first came to this kingdom, the most beautiful princess she ever laid eyes on greeted her. Princess Peach. She lived here for her entire life until a war broke out between the enemies of the kingdom. It also marks the death of her ruler at the hands of _him_. She has flashbacks of her death almost every day.

A loud thud interrupted her thoughts. She drew her sword in case it was an intruder. Carefully, she made her way as stealthy as she could to where the sound was. Right there in the middle of the clearing was a child unconscious from the fall. She sheaths her sword back into its holding place. She had never seen this girl before. Wonders how she got here. Cautiously, she picked up the young child in her arms. Her cloak goes under her white bird wings. She took off to the castle flying in midair.

Once in her chambers, she covered her wings with her cloak. She placed the young girl in the bed, checking her for any injuries. The yellowed-skinned girl had serve gash in her forehead along with minor scraps all her arms. Her eyes turned into a yellow color in sympathy. She grabbed the first aid kit from the closet and began to treat her wounds. She started with the giant serve gash on her forehead. She first flushes out the wound with parricide alcohol to help prevent it from getting infected. Then, she grabbed the bandages and carefully wrapped her head in them. Last, she treated the scraps with parricide alcohol. She sat down in a nearby chair to monitor her guest when she woke up. The poor thing must be in pain after that nasty fall.

It took a long time for the child to wake up. Her eyes flutter open before they were fully open. She took a gander at her surroundings not before feeling a jolt of pain in her head. "Stay still dear. You took quite a nasty fall when I found you," someone said. She turned her head slowly to face a girl wearing a bright purple dress. "Who are you and where am I?" she asked. "I'm glad you asked little one. My name is Princess Riley Slyie. I'm the princess knight of the Mushroom Kingdom. You're in my chambers because you had a serve gash on her forehead. You're in no condition to get home by yourself. It's best if you stay here for a few days," she said.

She didn't quite understand what Her Highness is saying. It sounded serious. "I don't know what you mean by that. I'm Fumu, Your Highness. I don't know how I got here." "With the strange events going on, there might be danger lurking outside my kingdom. It wouldn't be wise to go outside. You will follow my orders and stay in the castle. Do you understand me?" Fumu nodded and gave a bow. "This is my first time in the kingdom. Could you tell me about this place?"

"I guess I can tell you my story of my life here. It was over 30 years ago. My starship landed here on the outskirts of the town. I walked out of my ship, only to see some kind of strange creatures. I was told to go see Princess Peach thus I followed them. She was a beautiful princess. She welcomed me to the kingdom where I got given a room. This was Princess Peach's chambers before she...died. The answer's simple. A war broke out..."

"That has to be very rough for you. Losing your ruler like that your highness. I'm not a warrior myself but I can feel your pain."

"You are a very nice girl Fumu. One day, I hope you become a fine young lady. It seems to be sunrise now. I'm going out to check something. You stay here."

Lady Riley stepped out from the room, leaving a questioned girl behind. It was important for her to stay behind if it might be danger. Drawing her sword, she walked along the path that surrounded the castle. The path was narrow making it hard to stay on track. After patrolling the area until sun rise, she returned to her chambers to learn more about her guest. "My patrol was successful. No danger was accounted for," she said, sheathing her sword. She turned to her guest on the chair. "I must say you are a well-behaved child. That is what I like to expect from you. To be a behaved young lady while you're here."

"You seem to be a princess who plays by the rules. You remind me of Sir Meta Knight almost."

"He raised me when my parents got killed. I became a knight under his command. It's a long story that I don't think would interested you."

"I can see why not. This kingdom seems to be beautiful. I'll stay here for a few weeks. I still need to find a way to get back home. I don't want anyone to worry about my disappearance."

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of you while you're here. It's my job as both a princess and a knight to protect you. I must attend a meeting at this time. Be a good girl and stay here. I'll see you soon Fumu."

She stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. Fumu was left alone in an empty room. Lady Riley seemed to be a very nice princess. She's letting her stay until she can get back home to her family. Even if she had no idea how she got here. She took a look at the desk on her left. She opened the door to find a single diary in the drawer. She picked it up with curiosity in her eyes. She flipped through the pages to find that they were blank. She climbed onto the chair, grabbed a pencil, and began writing her daily entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I arrived at a kingdom I've never heard of. It's called the Mushroom Kingdom, ruled by Princess Peach before Lady Riley took the throne. I've never met anyone that is like Sir Meta Knight before. This will be a whole new experience for me outside of Dreamland. Maybe I can achieve my dreams of becoming a Marine Biologist._

_Yours, Fumu Parm_

She closed the diary just as Princess Riley came back from her meeting. "That was a meeting I've never expected," she said quietly. The yellow-skinned girl hoped down off the chair and walked over to her. "What happened?"

"It was about you. I told my staff that you've arrived last night. They were all telling me that I must train you in case danger arises. I told them that I can't do that. Your vulnerable in my kingdom with danger coming in and out. You have to stay by my side and follow my orders of what I tell you to do."

"Yes. I understand your highness. For now on, I'll follow orders and your orders only."

"That's a good girl. Let's get you into a dress. Don't want you looking like a toad now don't we?"

She opened up the closet, carefully looking at the dresses. She placed her hand on her mouth. After a while she pulled out a green dress that was Fumu's size. Fumu put it on over her pink, brown and green shirt she always wears. "There. You look fantastic. Come. We have much to do today." She walked besides her out of the room and into the hallway.

They walked down the hallway to a throne room. Riley shot a look at her before sitting on the throne. The yellow-skinned girl stood next to the throne as if it was an order. Her dress shined in the light while she stand there. Riley looked amazing in her purple dress with locks as beautiful as the summer sky.

* * *

It was a long day of signing papers and paying bills. This must be how royalty feels. "Here's the last of the papers your highness." She took the papers, setting them aside. She placed her hand on her head. The shorter girl noticed that something was wrong.

"Fumu, something isn't right. Something is happening in space that I can't do anything about. I'm tied down with my duties as both a princess and a knight. Thankfully, I have you to thank."

"I'm happy to help you your majesty. No matter what happens."

"Thank you. I've been thinking of a nickname to call you while you stay here. For now on, your nickname will be Kike. It sounds more native doesn't it?"

"I like it. It sounds more like me. Kike. Wow. Your one creative princess."

"I know. Would you care to join me for dinner in the dining hall?"

"It would be a privilege to have dinner with you."

Riley took her hand and walked through the halls of her castle. She was amazed by what she is seeing. She likes her nickname, new life, dresses, and her role in the castle. They got to the dinning hall. "Everyone! This is my second-in-command Kike. She's going to be staying with us until we can find a way to get her back home. Please give her the respect and loyalty that she deserves. Get her a chair next to me and bring out the appetizers pronto!" she snapped her fingers. The servants moved around, pulling out chairs for the ladies. They sat in the chairs while the waiters placed the appetizers on the table.

"You have one giant staff working for you."

"Well I inherited the castle and staff after her death. I never moved on with her death."

"Why didn't you move on?"

"She was like a mother to me. My parents got killed when the Great War started. She was like my own mother. Until she got killed. I'm terrible at keeping promises to the people I care about. They always get killed, taken away from me. My life has been one roller coaster of emotions. Since your here, I might have a second chance to keep my promise."

"Your highness, there is no need to dwell on the past. Your a beautiful young princess with a bright future ahead of you. While I'm here, I'm going to make sure that you keep your promise to me. I won't get killed. I'm stronger than I look."

"Thank you. I need to learn how to make sure the people I love don't get killed. I want to be a very strong princess in the future. Your a good kid dear. How are you liking the meal so far?"

"Oh it's good. Your cooks here must know what they're doing."

The servers bring out the entree of the three-course meal. Lady Riley warmed up to the guest. She was the same way. They ate, laughed, and talked for hours on end. The girls were very kind to each other. They seemed to be alike, almost like sisters. Fumu must remember to use her other name to conceal her true identity.

"I must say Fumu, I'm having a great time tonight. I can't remember when I had so much fun. Your a child with a golden heart."

"Right back at you. I've never had this much fun back at Dreamland."

"Now that I have you to help me with paperwork and bills, we make a great team."

Riley perked her ears up. It was a song that was her favorite. She stood up, offering to dance with her guest. Fumu stood up, taking her hand. In a swift motion, they twirl around. It was a magical night for the both of them. The dance lasted for while. Dinner was over. They walked to the chambers where they first met earlier.

"Fumu, you have moves on the dance floor. I never thought a child can do that."

"I have learned from the best."

Riley nodded. She pulled out a picture from under her cloak. She showed it to her. It was her wearing a full knight's armor. On the right of her was Sir Meta Knight. Arm and arm together. "This is me and Meta Knight. I'm a star warrior. After my parents died, he took me in during the Great War. That's how I became a star warrior. This was taken on my 11th birthday. He was a cold yet caring father figure."

"I can see that. He was a father to you?"

"Oh no. I wasn't related to him in any ways. He's a puffball, I'm a human. There's a difference between us. He treated me like a real daughter. I haven't seen him in over 30 years. But I must move on."

She put the picture back in her cloak. She could tell that the princess was pest. She hasn't seen Sir Meta Knight in over 30 years! That is a lot of time to be away from someone who raised you for your entire life. She mentioned that she's a star warrior. _Wow, that's something I never expected, _she thought. She knew that Kirby is Meta Knight's adoptive son. Maybe she was his adoptive daughter at some point. All of this new information is much to process in her head. She placed her hand on the princess's. Suddenly they heard a noise outside. Riley withdrew her sword from it's place. She motion for Fumu to follow her. The walked out of the castle to investigate the sound.

They turned a corner to find nothing. It was strange to hear something then not find the source of it. They searched for a long while, finding nothing. The returned to the castle in time for bed. It wasn't an intruder to Riley's relieve or she would have to deal with terrorists again. She fear for Fumu's safety. She wouldn't let anything happen to the young child. The child crawled into bed. She followed on the other side of the bed. She threw the blanket over the two of them. Kike fell asleep in an instant.

_"You seem to be in distress princess."_

"I know. With Nightmare back, it's going to be almost impossible to tell her the truth."

_"She must know the truth. Kirby can't fight Nightmare without help. You have to tell her soon."_

"Stop pressuring me to tell her. I'm already under enough stress as it is. I'll tell her soon if that is what your asking me. How can I protect her when I know the cycle will repeat itself!?"

_"The time will come when you tell her. Remember Rosalina's words. The universe is an endless cycle. But never in the same way."_

"That's what she told me. If Fumu starts having nightmares like Kirby, we're going to constant Rosalina and undertaking a grand adventure. Kirby needs help defeating Nightmare."

_"You have my power. Your stronger than she knows. In order to protect her, you must open up with her. Honestly will open up your relationship with her."_

"I guess your right. I want to protect her no matter what happens. Meta Knight and I were like that in our relationship."

_"Don't dwell on the past. It puts you in a stand point. You must learn to trust her and yourself."_

The voice fell silent, leaving Riley awake with her own thoughts. Learning to trust herself is going to be hard. For all she knows that the adventure up ahead is going to be a challenge. She looked back at her. She look peaceful when she's asleep. Nothing will stop her from protecting the universe with her. _Hang in there Fumu, our adventure has only just began tonight. You and I will partake in an adventure that will alter our fates forever. _


End file.
